Many present HVAC systems employ a plurality of controllers for communicating information within a master/slave network, in which a “master” thermostat or similar central controller is the master that coordinates communication between the various slave components within the HVAC system. Such networks require various subordinate controllers to be configured for communication with and control by a master thermostat or communication controller, without which the system's subordinate controllers can not communicate to operate various components of the HVAC system. Thus, the various HVAC component controllers rely on the master controller to communicate operating instructions and system diagnostics, and each controller does not independently manage its operation based on diagnostic information transmitted by other subordinate HVAC controllers.